La vie, une météo imprévisible
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: Légèrement UA Chacune de nos émotions sont influencées par le temps. Combien de personnes se sont vu plus radieuses lorsqu’il fait un grand soleil, ou morne et sombre lorsqu’il pleut des cordes ? Ici et là, pour vous, dans un recueil de OS.[HPDM]
1. OS 1: Par un jour de pluie

**Le bon soir !**

**Nan, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je me surprend moi-même ! Ca sort du four !**

**Le pauvre début était caché dans mes dossiers Word. Ménage d'ordi cette aprem'.**

**Et irrésistible envie d'écrire aujourd'hui, le problème résidait sur le quoi ! lol**

**Et à 22h23, (voui, j'ai retenu l'heure !) j'ai repris ceci !**

**BoNnE lEcTuRe !**

**°Harrie°**

**0¤o¤0**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la rédac sont à moimoimoimoi !

**Rating :** Je met M, même si ce chapitre ne contient pas du tout de lemon!

**Petit Résumé : °**Légèrement UA°

Chacune de nos émotions sont influencées par le temps. Combien de personnes se sont vu plus radieuses lorsqu'il fait un grand soleil, ou morne et sombre lorsqu'il pleut des cordes ?

Ici et là, pour vous, dans un recueil de OS, d'après une citation de Claude LELOUCH (Extrait de _Itinéraire d'un enfant très gâté)_ : « **La ****vie**** est une ****météo ****imprévisible****. »**

(Ou plutôt, la citation fût trouver après l'écriture )

Dans ce premier chapitre, si Poudlard il y a, c'est un Post Poudlard!

Chaque OS sera un **slash/yaoi**, donc **homophobes s'abstenir !**

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous adore !

**0¤o¤0**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤ La vie, une météo imprévisible ¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤#¤ Chapitre 1 : Par un jour de pluie…¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai le visage qui se reflète sur la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Dehors le ciel pleure, un peu comme moi…

Dehors tout est gris, tout est figé, seul l'eau qui tombe par rafale fait mouvoir ce paysage si triste.

En général, j'aime la pluie ! Elle est là pour laver tout ce qu'elle touche. Elle fait du bien…Mais aujourd'hui, elle me fait plus déprimer qu'autre chose…Car je sais que ce n'est pas elle qui va me faire oublier les petites perles salées qui viennent chatouiller mes joues.

Je suis bien au chaud dans mon petit appartement londonien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Tu n'es plus là pour me réchauffer.

Je me rapproche un peu plus de la vitre, jusqu'à ce que mon front touche le verre froid. L'air chaud qui sort de mes poumons fait apparaître des petits cercles de buée sur la vitre. Je viens à les envier…Ils apparaissent, disparaissent, réapparaissent, re-disparaissent…Un mécanisme cyclique qui ne se fait influencer par aucune chose. Une réalité immuable.

Comme j'aurais aimé que rien ne change entre nous ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout à basculer un jour…Je ne sais même plus pourquoi…Le fait est que tu n'es plus là.

Mais que puis-je faire ? Te harceler par courrier ?

L'eau glisse sur les toits, jusqu'aux gouttières, et fini par tomber dans les caniveaux, qui commencent par déborder. Ce spectacle recommence, encore et encore…

Quand il fait ce temps là, je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que sans toi, tout me semble plus long…

Je me souviens que tu étais légèrement effrayé par les orages. Lorsqu'il pleuvait des trombes d'eau, on s'installait dans mon lit, nos corps collés, et on appréciait simplement la présence de l'autre.

Sous ces draps, c'était notre monde à nous. Echanges de secrets, et cachotteries sous l'oreiller. Je les aimais, autant que je t'aimais.

Mon regard regarde dans le flou, les rues vides. Et comme à chacun de ces moments où j'y repense, j'imagine que tu apparaîtras devant moi. Comme par magie !

Et comme à chaque fois, une larme solitaire viendra perler au coin de mes yeux bleus. Un rêve éveillé, c'est tout ce que tu étais.

Bien trop beau pour réellement rester dans ma réalité. J'y avais cru. Bien trop cru…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La sonnerie stridente me sort de mon état comateux. Je me décolle de la vitre, ma vitre, mon refuge.

Je parie qu'il s'agit encore d'une idée de mon _meilleur _ami Blaise pour me sortir. Il trouve que je me transforme en ermite…

J'ouvre la porte et…

Comment ça rien !

Je referme rageusement ma porte, et je me stoppe soudainement. Un post-it y est accroché.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

**_« Suis la pluie »_**

Rien que ça ?

Je rentre dans mon appartement, et laisse choir le papier bariolé sur le bar de ma cuisine, et retourne à ma contemplation.

A peine un pas de fait, je me rétracte, et je me ressaisis du message.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma respiration s'affole, ni pourquoi les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je dois suivre la pluie, je le sais. Je le sens…

Je pense que d'avoir vécu si longtemps loin de tout m'a rendu fou ! Comment expliquer cette envie soudaine d'obéir à _ça _!

D'un pas tremblant, je me dirige vers mon armoire pour m'habiller pour ma sortie improvisée, tout en riant comme un dément.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mes vêtements sont rapidement trempés par l'averse. Je sens les gouttes d'eau serpentant sur ma peau, couler le long de mes cheveux blonds, traverser le col de mon pull, descendre en un sillon tortueux dans mon dos, je frissonne. De froid ou de bien-être ?

**_De froid_**.

Depuis que je suis dehors, je suis la pluie. Comment vous allez me demander !

Et bien c'est simple. La pluie tombe du ciel et fini dans nos caniveaux sales, ces mêmes caniveaux servant de toboggan pour ces larmes du ciel, qui continuent leur chemin à même le sol, voulant à tout prix gagner cette course pour les mener en bas…

Alors je marche, je marche.

Le paysage défile, je n'y fais plus vraiment attention. Je suis obnubilé par l'eau courant à mes pieds.

Les minutes filent, et je suis moite. Mes habits sont gorgés d'eau, et me colle. Ca me gêne.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je suis arrivé. Je délaisse le pont sur ma droite, et je vais m'appuyer sur le rebord en pierre. Les lampadaires jalonnant le muret sont allumés.

Et j'attends.

J'ai fait ce qu'un idiot de papier accroché à ma porte me disait, et maintenant ? Je vais piquer une tête ?

J'en suis là de mes réflexions, quand je sens quelqu'un approcher. Son épaule frôle la mienne.

Dois-je tourner la tête ?

Un « Regarde-moi Dray » et je m'oblige à tourner la tête vers l'homme à côté de moi.

Comme si je pouvais douter de l'identité de cette personne. Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de toi. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement…

Tu me souris chaleureusement, tu as l'air heureux d'être ici…Et moi ? Le suis-je ?

Suis-je sensé dire ou faire quelque chose ?

Ne me le demande pas, mon corps ne me répond pas.

Souriant encore plus franchement, tu me questionnes sur ce que j'ai fait durant les 3 derniers mois. Si j'ai obtenu mon diplôme ? Oui. Si je vis toujours au même endroit ? Oui. Si Blaise va bien ? Oui. Si Pansy Parkinson me colle toujours aux basques ? Oui. Si je suis avec célibataire ? Oui. Si je suis heureux ?…

Et là, j'ai envie de te frapper !

De te transmettre la douleur que tu m'as offerte en te cassant ! Sans un mot ! Un soir, comme ça !

Mon visage se contracte, et la flamme de la colère commence à lécher mes muscles. Ils chauffent. Ils réagissent, enfin !

Je sens ma main partir sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Comme si je n'étais plus que spectateur de mon propre corps.

Tu ne vacilles pas, ton regard reste ancré sur moi.

Mes poings se serrent encore plus fort…

Et ils partent. Ils te font mal, te brûlant de leur force, mes coups pleuvent sur toi. Et la pluie semble s'acharner sur moi.

J'ai envie de te voir tomber…Mais c'est plutôt moi qui m'effondre.

Je suis las. Je n'ai plus envie.

Tes bras me soutiennent, je n'ai pourtant pas envie que tes mains s'attardent sur mon corps tremblant.

Je tente de me dégager, mais tu me sers plus franchement. J'essaye de te dire de me lâcher, que je te déteste…Mais seulement une suite de mots sans queue ni tête s'échappent de mes lèvres bleuies par le froid ambiant.

Dans un geste que je pourrais croire tendre, tu dégages mon front des mes cheveux. Ta main s'attarde derrière mon oreille. Je sens tes ongles glisser sur la peau gracile de mon cou. Et ta paume chaude vient finalement les remplacer. Par tes gestes, tu me forces à te faire face. Face à toi, et tes yeux si vertes. Bien trop vert dans le monde gris d'aujourd'hui.

Je ne veux pas voir. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses espérer ! Ca ne sert à rien !

J'essaye de tourner mon visage, mais tu resserres ta prise. Pourtant, je n'ai pas mal.

Et là, j'ai envie de pleurer. Pleurer car tu ne veux pas comprendre que ça fait mal. Que chaque minute me fait me perdre un peu plus. Que sans toi, je ne retrouverais pas ma route.

Le goût salé de mes larmes arrivent sur mes lèvres. La pluie s'y mélange, et les allège. Comme si le ciel voulait atténuer ma douleur et mon amertume…

Mais mes lèvres ne sont plus seules. Les tiennes sont venus les recouvrir. Non !

Je ne veux pas ! La pluie me suffisait amplement !

Mes mains vont se plaquer rudement sur ton torse, pour te repousser, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et tu t'acharnes ! Tu t'obstines à vouloir me montrer que tu fais ça aussi bien qu'_elles_, que je n'en aurais plus besoin…Menteur !

_Elles_, au moins, sont fraîches. _Elles_ pourront calmer ma fièvre, _elles_ pourront me caresser partout sans que je puisse perdre ma voix, _elles_ seront là, c'est tout.

Et ta bouche bouge toujours aussi doucement sur la mienne, me persuadant d'entrer dans la danse, dans ta danse…

Je frissonne. De froid ou de bien-être ?

Tu les mordilles, tu les lèches, tu les goûtes, tu les désires…

J'ai beau ne pas vouloir succomber, je sens mon souffle s'accélérer, juste une petit peu. Ma bouche s'ouvrant légèrement pour laisser passer l'air qui comprimait mes poumons.

Tu es chaud.

Et je m'avance. A peine. De peur que tu ne t'effaces.

Pourtant tes bras se resserrent autour de moi.

Tu ne pars pas ? N''est-ce pas ?

Ta langue passe mes lèvres pour aller cueillir sa jumelle. A son contact, je suis électrisé. C'est humide dedans, c'est humide dehors. Je me sens perdu. Je suis perdu.

Ici, contre toi, et aussi longtemps que cela durera…

Un ballet lent et sensuel s'engage. J'ai ton parfum dans ma bouche, et rien ne me paraît meilleur au monde.

Aujourd'hui l'eau lave nos cœurs et vient purifier notre amour.

Ce soir, tu murmures tout contre moi : je resterai avec toi.

**_De bien-être_**.

**( )FIN( )**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Il est 1H45 du mat'…Je dois avoir les yeux explosés ! mdr ! Mes beaux yeux gris ! XD**

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis dans ma période OvErDoSe De FlEuR bLeUe !

**Je n'écris que des trucs romantico-mignons à la noix ! lol**

**Cependant, tout les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! **

**Bises,**

**x Harrie x**


	2. OS 2: Bonheur Soleil

**Arrive en catimini**

**Regarde à droite, puis à gauche**

**Hem…**

**BONJOUR !!**

**Ca va, toujours pas l'ombre d'un objet volant non identifié**

**Voilà, un nouveau OS pour « La vie, une météo imprévisible ». Je l'ai écrit en quelques heures, cette apre'm, en imaginant pour image de fin un dessin de Yukipon, je le mettrais tout à l'heure sur mon blog pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas et j'espère que ça vous plaira (même si c'est un peu, beaucoup niais, à mon avis fufu)! **

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que ça me ferait plaisir de vous voir sur mon blog (archi nul, je vous préviens ) ! **

**Brefbrebfbref !**

**BoNnE lEcTuRe !!!!**

**°Harrie (malade)°**

**0¤o¤0**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la rédac sont à moimoimoimoi !!

**Rating :** Je met M même si ce OS ne contient pas de lemon…Enfin presque !

**Petit Résumé : Légèrement UA **

Faisons simple : 7ème année à Poudlard, et euh, rien d'autre d'intéressant lol ! Juste une précision, Voldynounet est mort. Sûrement pendant les vacances d'été après la sixième année. Hem ! Donc on ne prend pas en compte le 6ème tome, si je vais par là !

Ici et là, pour vous, dans un recueil de OS, d'après une citation de Claude LELOUCH (Extrait de _Itinéraire d'un enfant très gâté)_ : « **La ****vie**** est une ****météo****imprévisible****. »**

Chaque OS sera un **slash/yaoi**, donc **homophobes s'abstenir !**

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent !! Je vous adore !!!

**0¤o¤0**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤ La vie, une météo imprévisible ¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤#¤ OS 2 : Bonheur soleil ¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil se lève doucement, perçant de ses rayons un océan bleuté. Un belle journée s'annonce. Ce genre de journée où il ne fait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, juste comme il faut.

Et c'est à ce moment là, face à sa fenêtre, que l'on espère que la journée se passera bien ! Que chaque moment soit agréable, même le cours du vieux Binns !

Après un dernier regard, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, et me déshabille pour prendre une bonne douche matinale !

Je souris légèrement en sentant la mousse parfumée de mon shampoing se mélanger à celui de mon gel de douche, je me sens complètement détendu ! Je suis même impatient d'aller petit-déjeuner pour échanger un baiser passionné avec le Gryffondor de mon cœur !

Je sais, je sais, ça a l'air niais ce que je dis là mais j'ai le moral remonté à bloc ! Et j'ai vraiment du mal à garder mes lèvres en place ! J'ai quand même une image de marque à conserver !

De mon pas majestueux, je me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Juste un petit peu pressé de revoir Harry ! Je tourne encore, et en un clin d'œil, je le remarque appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur. Quelle vision délicieuse ! Ca me met vraiment, vraiment en appétit !

Il a toujours ses épis dans les cheveux ; qui me donnent, à chaque fois, l'envie de laisser ma main se perdre dans cette jungle sombre. Ses yeux si vert qui me sondent de haut en bas, et son petit sourire en coin…

Je suis heureux qu'il apprécie la vue ! La mienne me satisfait grandement.

En quelques enjambées rapides, mon corps se trouvent tout près du sien. Il me sourit, et j'ai beau me retenir, je lui rends la pareille. Ses yeux rayonnent, et il me sourit d'autant plus.

Je me rapproche encore un peu, et mes lèvres sont toutes contre les siennes, je sens son haleine mentholée se mélanger à la mienne. Il me murmure un bref bonjour avant de ravir ma bouche. Ca fait tellement de bien de le sentir contre moi que j'ai des frissons qui parcourent tout mon corps.

Ses mains se glissent dans le bas de mon dos pour me presser d'avantage contre lui, et je reçois d'un coup sa chaleur. C'est brûlant…Et j'adore ça !

Sa langue caresse suavement la mienne. On dirait que je lui ai manqué depuis hier soir !

Hmm, c'est trop bon !

Je me raccroche à son visage pour prolonger encore un peu notre échange…Juste une seconde de plus ! Je me détache finalement de lui, complètement haletant, mais ô combien heureux.

Je lui glisse au creux de l'oreille un petit « bonjour » rempli de joie, et prends sa main pour que nous allions manger.

Je nous guide jusqu'à ma table, où les étudiants sont les plus rares. Nous nous asseyons côte à côte, nous cuisses se frôlant. Tout en petit déjeunant, nous discutons un peu. Pas que nous n'ayons rien à nous dire, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions quitté depuis des mois. Et puis, nous sentir si proche nous remplis de satisfaction, pourquoi briser ce moment de sérénité ?

Après que mon 'Brundinet' ait considéré que son estomac était bien rempli pour tenir jusqu'à ce midi, nous nous levons, et sortons tranquillement de la grande Salle, alors que cette dernière commence à se remplir de manière conséquente.

D'un commun accord, nous décidons d'éviter cette cohue et de profiter du calme que Poudlard peut nous procurer. Ca nous permet d'avoir un peu de temps rien que tout les deux, et d'échanger une ou deux étreintes passionnées dans l'alcôve discrète d'un couloir. Laisser parler nos corps qui vont se séparer pour la journée.

Je me sens doucement aculé dans « la niche » d'une statue d'un quelconque sorcier, le corps de Harry s'emboîte contre le mien, et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être.

Il me sourit, et approche sa main gauche de mon cou, elle me frôle en d'aériennes caresses, et je ferme les yeux. Sa bouche finit rapidement par remplacer sa main. Les sensation changent du tout au tout ! C'est tellement plus…plus…meilleur !

Alors que je me préparais à partir dans un autre monde, Harry me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. J'ai du mal à assimiler ce qu'il me dit. Il le remarque et s'écarte légèrement pour me demander :

« Est-ce que tu es libre à 16h, après les cours ? Mon entraînement de Quidditch a été reporté à demain. »

« Humm, je ne sais pas…Si tu mérites que je me libère pour toi » répond-je sur un ton taquin.

« Allez Drago ! Une ballade dans la lande verdoyante de Poudlard, par une douce journée ensoleillée ne te tente pas ?? » plaide-t-il.

« Il faut que tu trouves de meilleurs arguments pour me convaincre, mon petit Gryffi ! » le défiais-je.

Réagissant à ma provocation plus vite qu'à celles de Snape, je le sens se presser sans tabou contre moi, et dévorer ma bouche de baisers empressés et fiévreux. Ses mains se mettent à flâner sur tout mon corps, se perdant dans les lourdes étoffes, cherchant à atteindre ce qu'elles cachent. Sa main, un peu fraîche, trouve mon ventre. Il y trace de légères arabesques, je frissonne. Sa bouche se fait volage et passionnée, elle passe et repasse sur ma peau, et je réagis à chaque fois, mes lèvres s'ouvrant doucement pour laisser passer mes soupirs. Et cela le fait redoubler d'ardeur…

J'halète, et j'essaye de me dégager de son emprise. Je vais finir complètement excité alors que les cours ne vont pas tarder à débuter !

« Ha…Harry !! Laisse…Arrête ! HARRY !! »

La situation semble l'amuser grandement.

« Il faut que je sois sûr de t'avoir convaincu ! Alors, Dray ? Tu vas passer la fin d'après-midi avec moi ?? » me redemande-t-il d'une voix légèrement moqueuse, tout en continuant de me projeter dans un ballet de sensations des plus agréables.

J'essaye de lui dire que c'est bon, que je viendrais, mais dès que j'ouvre la bouche, ce ne sont pas des mots qui sortent. Je tente de me concentrer mais il fait tout pour que je perde pied !

« Ha…Harry, c'est…C'est bon ! Je je…Je viend...rais!! »

Je crois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait puisque son empressement diminue, pour qu'il se détache finalement de moi. Un grand sourire sardonique ourle ses lèvres, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pester intérieurement contre ce Gryffondor beaucoup trop Serpendard pour son bien ! Et même si je ne veux pas déclarer forfait, je sais déjà que je passerai une très bonne après-midi avec lui.

« Retrouve-moi dans le Hall vers 16h. Et évite d'être en retard ! Je pourrais…te punir ! »

La journée va être horriblement longue…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La sonnerie retentie enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'aurais pu mourir d'ennui si je ne m'étais pas mis à compter les minutes qui me séparaient de mon rendez-vous ! Je jette pêle-mêle mes affaires, et sors prestement de la salle de classe.

Les couloirs sont encombrés, et j'ai vraiment hâte d'être dehors !

J'arrive tranquillement dans l'entrée du Château, et je balaye la foule pour trouver Harry.

Je fais le tour du Hall grouillant de monde, slalomant entre les groupes d'élèves.

Plutôt brutalement, je me fais percuter, et si la personne ne m'avait pas retenu fermement par la taille, j'aurais fini étalé par terre ! N'empêche qu'elle aurait pu faire attention, par Merlin ! Je me retourne, la langue frétillant d'avance d'une réplique acerbe contenue, et je tombe sur deux yeux verts brillants d'amusement.

Je grommèle en me détachant de ce mec à l'humour vraiment douteux.

« Tu ne sembles pas content de me voir, Dray chéri ! »

« Moi aussi, j'ai pour habitude de rentrer, comme une brute, dans mon petit ami pour lui faire savoir que je suis là ! »

« Tu sais que j'adore te tomber dessus ! » me dit-il sur un ton coquin.

« Si tu continues sur cette voie là, je vais bientôt être recouvert de bleus ! On va finir par croire que tu me bats ! »

« Hum oui, tu es un si vilain garçon ! »

« Bon, si tu as fini avec tes plaisanteries de Gryffondor, je vais te laisser. » répliquais-je, légèrement vexé.

« Oh, Dray ! Ne boude pas ! On devait passer un bon moment ensemble ! » dit-il en m'entraînant par le bras vers l'entrée.

« Ah, parce qu'il y a des moments qui ne sont pas 'bons' ? » glissais-je dans le creux de son oreille.

« … »

Je rigole légèrement en voyant ses joues cramoisies. C'est qui le Serpentard ici, hum ?!

Notre petite 'conversation' s'arrête là, et nous marchons silencieusement sur l'herbe verdoyante qui s'étend devant nous. Je me laisse guider par la main chaude de Harry, tenant fermement la mienne.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir où il nous conduit. Je sais à l'avance que nous allons dans un petit coin secret, situé après le terrain de Quidditch. C'était notre lieu de rendez-vous l'an dernier, lorsque nous gardions notre relation secrète, à cause de la Guerre…

Nous arrivons dans « notre » clairière, et Harry me sourit. D'un mouvement de baguette magique, il fait apparaître une couverture sur le sol.

Je laisse échapper un « idiot de Gryffondor romantique » mais intérieurement, j'aime toutes ces petites attentions.

Il se laisse tomber sur la couverture, et d'un geste, il m'invite à le rejoindre. D'un naturel gracieux, je m'assied en tailleur à côté de lui.

Doucement, il se rapproche de moi à quatre pâtes m'offrant un de ses éblouissants sourires. Son visage est juste en face du mien, je sens sa respiration contre mon visage. Je relève mes mains pour le faire venir encore plus près, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. D'abord doucement, puis un peu plus fort, sa bouche est chaude contre la mienne. Je laisse ma langue s'aventurer hors de son antre pour s'inviter dans celle de Harry, qui n'hésite pas un instant à la laisser entrer. Je l'entends gémir tout contre mes lèvres lorsque nous commençons à nous embrasser profondément.

Je me recule légèrement pour reprendre mon souffle, et je retourne rapidement m'occuper de sa bouche. Mes bras vont s'enrouler dans son dos, alors que je le sens m'allonger lentement sur la couverture. Son corps recouvre le mien sans aucune pudeur, nos jambes s'emmêlent, et j'ai soudainement chaud.

Il se détache de mes lèvres, nos respirations sont haletantes. Il caresse posément mon visage, ses doigts retraçant les traits de mon visage. Je réouvre les yeux, et une vision divine m'apparaît : Harry, les lèvres rougies, ses cheveux encadrant follement son visage, illuminé par la douce lumière filtrée par les feuillages des chênes nous entourant. Il est vraiment beau, et je ne me gêne pas pour lui dire!

Il dépose un petit baiser de remerciement au coin de ma bouche, puis reprend son exploration.

Ses mains tirent sur mon pull, je me redresse pour lui faciliter la tâche. Tout aussi rapidement, en continuant de m'embrasser, il défait ma cravate et ouvre les premiers boutons de ma chemise de ses mains tremblantes d'anticipation.

En contraste avec son empressement, je fais passer calmement mes mains sous sa chemise. Sa peau douce et chaude attendant que je m'occupe d'elle. Mes doigts suivent les courbes de son corps pour en révéler tout les secrets…

La bouche de Harry passe dans mon cou ; sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents essayant de me faire perdre le contrôle le plus rapidement ! Ce qu'elles réussissent plutôt bien !

Je sens des frissons naître sur ma peau, et la plaisir s'emparer de mon être aussi facilement que la fièvre s'empare de nous.

Ses mains descendent toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre la boucle de ma ceinture qu'il ouvre, pour s'attaquer ensuite aux boutons, sa main voulant retrouver la chaleur intime de mon entrejambe. Lui rendant la pareille, je dé-zippe fébrilement sa fermeture éclair. Et je n'attends pas son autorisation pour y glisser prestement ma main.

Sous mes attouchements, je le sens vibrer. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Nos voix se répondent dans un langage connu que part nous et nos corps. Le sang bout dans nos veines. Nos corps ont chauds, et j'ai l'impression de suffoquer tellement le plaisir est grand.

Nous nous laissons submerger par une vague plus forte que les autres, et nous coulons dans les abîmes profondes de notre jouissance. J'expire bruyamment alors que j'entends Harry gémir fortement mon prénom.

Nos muscles se détendent et nos corps choient ensemble, lui au dessus de moi.

J'encercle sa taille de mes bras, et lui se raccroche à mon cou pour prolonger encore un petit peu notre voyage dans ce monde rien qu'à nous. Se perdre dans cette bulle de bonheur et profiter des rayons de Soleil décroissants. Ses rayons tièdes nous caressant agréablement.

_**°FIN°**_

**OoOHP/DMOoO**

**Alors ? C'était comment ? Une petite review ?**

**Bon, j'avoue que je suis allée plus loin que l'illustration de Momochan, mais ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire !? Tout du moins je l'espère !**

**J'espère revenir bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ! Toujours des paroles **

**Bisoux Minidoux !**

**Harrie **

**PS pour Sinouninette : Tu as vu ? J'ai écrit un truc à l'époque de Poudlard ! Pfiou, comme ça, tu ne m'harcèleras que pour « Slytherine-me » lol !**


End file.
